the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith is the third upcoming Family Guy/Eeveelution/Star Wars crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. Plot Three years after the Battle of Geonosis, the galaxy is in a state of civil war. During a space battle over Coruscant, Jedi master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker lead a mission to rescue the kidnapped Supreme Chancellor Palpatine from the cyborg Separatist commander, General Grievous. After infiltrating Grievous's flagship, the Invisible Hand, the Jedi battle Count Dooku, whom Anakin eventually executes at Palpatine's urging. Grievous escapes the battle-torn cruiser in the last remaining escape pod,and the Jedi are forced to crash-land the Invisible Hand on Coruscant. There, Anakin reunites with his wife, Padmé Amidala, who reveals that she is pregnant. While initially excited, Anakin begins to have prophetic visions of Padmé dying in childbirth, and his worry steadily grows. Palpatine appoints Anakin to the Jedi Council as his representative and informant, but the Council declines to grant Anakin the rank of Jedi Master and orders him to spy on Palpatine, causing Anakin's faith in the Jedi to diminish significantly. Palpatine tempts Anakin with secret knowledge of the dark side of the Force, including the "power to save his loved ones from dying". Meanwhile, Obi-Wan travels to Utapau, where he finds and kills General Grievous, and Yoda travels to Kashyyyk to defend the planet from Separatist invasion. Palpatine eventually reveals to Anakin that he is the Sith Lord, Darth Sidious, saying that only he has the knowledge to save Padmé from dying. Torn between staying loyal to the Jedi Order and saving Padmé's life, Anakin reports Palpatine's treachery to Mace Windu, who confronts and subdues Palpatine, severely disfiguring him in the process. Fearing that he will lose Padmé, Anakin intervenes on Palpatine's behalf and severs Windu's hand, allowing Palpatine to throw him out of a window to his death using force lightning. Anakin pledges himself to Palpatine, who dubs him Darth Vader. Palpatine issues Order 66for the clone troopers to kill the remaining Jedi, and dispatches Vader along with a band of clones to kill everyone in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Vader then massacres the remaining Separatist leaders hiding on the volcanic planet Mustafar, who are not expecting his arrival. Meanwhile, Palpatine addresses the Galactic Senate; transforming the Republic into the Galactic Empire and declaring himself Emperor. Having survived the chaos, Obi-Wan and Yoda return to Coruscant and learn of Anakin's betrayal. Unable to convince Padmé about Anakin's turn to the dark side, Obi-Wan secretly stows aboard Padmé's ship when she travels to Mustafar, where she implores Anakin to abandon the dark side and run away with her. Upon witnessing Obi-Wan present, Vader chokes Padmé into unconsciousness in a fit of rage, thinking that she brought Obi-Wan to kill him. Obi-Wan engages Vader in a deadly lightsaber duel over a river of lava and ultimately defeats Vader, severing both of his legs and his remaining organic arm, and leaves him at the bank of a lava river where he is horribly burned. On Coruscant, Yoda battles Palpatine until their duel reaches a stalemate. Yoda then flees with Alderaan Senator Bail Organa while Palpatine, sensing that his new apprentice is in danger, travels to Mustafar. On the asteroid Polis Massa, Obi-Wan regroups with Yoda, and Padmé gives birth to a twin son and daughter, whom she names Luke and Leia before dying shortly after. On Mustafar, Palpatine finds a horribly burnt Vader still alive. After returning to Coruscant, Vader's mutilated body is treated and covered in a black armored suit. When Vader asks about his wife, Palpatine explains to Vader that he himself killed Padmé in his rage, devastating him and leaving him in pain. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan and Yoda conceal the newborn twins from the Sith, as they are the galaxy's only hope for freedom. Yoda exiles himself to the swamp planet Dagobah, while Vader and the Emperor oversee the construction of a huge space station. Bail Organa adopts Leia and takes her to Alderaan, while Obi-Wan delivers Luke to his uncle Owen and aunt Beru Lars on Tatooine, where Obi-Wan intends to watch over Luke from a distance until the time is right to challenge the Empire. Trivia *The Griffin Family (Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, and Stewie Griffin), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Pazu, Sheeta, Panty Anarchy, Stocking Anarchy, Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Rocko Rama, Heffer Wolfe, Filburt Turtle, Ren, Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, and Impmon guest star in this film. *Ernie the Giant Chicken, Sideshow Bob, Bobby Briggs, Colonel Muska, Meowrice, Scanty Daemon, and Kneesocks Daemon will work for Darth Sidious in this film. And in this film, it is revealed that Ernie, Muska, and the Dazzlings have a sworn alliance with the Sith. *Mr. Burns, Waylon Smithers, Avery Bullock, Zapp Brannigan, and Kif Kroker will appear in the Separatist Leader scenes. *The storyline continues in Roger Smith and Bender Bending Rodríguez meet Solo: A Star Wars Story. Scenes *Opening Crawl/Battle Over Coruscant *With General Grievous/elevator troubles *Rescuing Palpatine/Lightsaber duel: Anakin and Obi-Wan vs. Count Dooku/Count Dooku's death *The Guarlara vs. the Invisible Hand *Confronting Grievous/crash landing *Returning to Coruscant/Anakin and Padmé reunite/Padmé's news *Grievous speaks to Lord Sidious *Anakin's nightmares *The next morning/Anakin speaks to Yoda *Anakin speaks to Palpatine/Anakin's assignment *Yoda leaves to Kashyyyk/Anakin speaks to Padmé *The story of Darth Plagueis *The battle of Kashyyyk *Obi-Wan and our heroes leave to Utapau *Anakin explains his troubles to Padmé *Obi-Wan and our heroes arrive on Utapau *Obi-Wan vs. Grievous/the battle of Utapau *Back on Coruscant/Windu senses a plot to destroy the Jedi *Palpatine's true colors/Grievous' death *Explaining to Palpatine's true colors *Confronting Palpatine/Anakin's betrayal *Execute Order 66/Anakin's Dark Deeds *Meeting back up/back to the temple *Finding out the truth/telling Padmé the bad news *Anakin vs. Obi-Wan/Yoda vs. Darth Sidious *Darth Vader's transformation and the birth of the twins *Splitting up/Padmé's funeral/the end Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Disney crossovers Category:Sequel films Category:Action/Adventure Films Category:Space Adventure films Category:War Films Category:Films with a dark tone Category:The Family Guy/Eeveelution/Star Wars saga Category:Films dedicated to Christopher Lee Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series